<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam and Doms excellent Adventure by ghostwriter3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072764">Adam and Doms excellent Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3'>ghostwriter3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies), Yungblud (Musician), crossover - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billandted 80s, Gen, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Ted parody with a twist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam and Doms excellent Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam, Dom and Mikey were chilling on the couch wacthing one of Adams faviorite 80s movies they were on a 80s movie binge sesion. Adam was disgusted when he heard that Dom and Mikey had never seen some of the best movies from the 80s so he decided to make them watch all his favorites starting with Bill and Teds Excellent Adventure so far they were realy enjoying the movie. </p><p>Dom got up to go to the bathroom right in the middle of Adams faviorite part "cant it wait Dom I realy want you to see this bit,"he wined "cant you just pause it," Dom huffed in anoyance as he dissapeared into the other room "fine," Adam sulked. As he paused the movie the tv started to spark and make strange noises, "what the hell is going on,"Mikey shouted as sparks flew around the room almost landing in his hair Dom returned from the bathroom to see the tv set sparking and glowing "what the fook," he shouted in shock as a lazer shout out of the tv and beamed the boys up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>